A devil's year
by Vampirieangel
Summary: Hogwarts is playing host to not only two schools but also a new teacher and two new students with secrets. Can they keep them with people sticking their noses into their business? NeroxFemDante 4th year plz r
1. Chapter 1

It was nice and peaceful at the shop Devil May Cry. Oh, screw lying, its never peaceful. I mean Lady is trying to shoot Dante in the head for one reason or another as per usual. Vergil is polishing his katana, ignoring Lady trying to put holes into his twin sister's head. After all Vergil knows Dante wouldn't die as easily as that, because he himself had shoved the katana he was cleaning into her gut. You weren't able to tell she was a girl at first glance because of the clothes she wears. You simply thought she was a pretty boy. Discovering that Dante was a girl had come as quite a shock to their friends.

Especially Nero, yes poor Nero, he had discovered she was a girl because he had walked in on her getting changed. The kid had apparently gone so red he could rival a cherry and then proceeded to faint. Once Nero had woken up Vergil had proceeded to try and castrate the boy with a dull knife, because he been looking for a reason to ever since he first meet him and learning Dante's secret had ensured that Vergil was able to. Of course Dante and Lady had managed to stop him from doing that to the kid by tying Vergil to a chair.

After Vergil had calmed down, Dante and him explained some things that had to do with her dressing as a female. Now everything was perfectly normal, well normal in their way. While Vergil was focusing on his katana, he failed to see an annoying white owl fly in through the window. It flew straight into his head. Vergil was not quick to anger unless it had to do with his idiot sister and her friends but this bird made him severely tempted to devil trigger and deep fry the bloody thing. He refrained from doing so instead deciding to take his anger out on Dante later, via a good sparring match. Grabbing the envelope from the birds mouth and opened it.

To Mr Vergil Sparda

At Devil May Cry

Second Bedroom

Third Floor.

We request that you come and teach our students as it has come to our attention that Voldemort has begun to use demons as his servants and we believe that you could help us to prepare our students. Please respond immediately. Please send your response via owl post.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbldore

"They want you to be a teacher?" Dante looked torn between laughing her head off at Vergil's situation and fearing for the children's lives. "They do know don't they that your more likely to kill them than actually teach them? I'm glad I'm glad I'm not going."

"Actually you are Dante, theres a letter here for you and Nero as well." Vergil replied smirking as he hand Dante her letter and Nero's his.

Dante read it and screamed, "I'm going to be a bloody student?! NO WAY, I refuse!"

"Too bad, YOU ARE GOING," Vergil's tone left no room for argument as he headed up the stairs and into bed.

Dante growled at her twin's retreating form and still holding her letter she went up in the stairs. In his room Vergil had replied to inform the headmaster that they were indeed going to come.

A week later: Diagon Ally

Vergil, Nero and Dante were waiting to get robes for Nero and Dante. They were waiting for a family of blonds who looked stuck up. One they were finished, Nero and Dante said finally much to the families annoyance as they walked past them.

"Took long enough for a single snot nosed brat," said Dante to Nero. Unfortunately said snot nosed brat had heard them as he walked out the door. He came back.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, not snot nosed brat," said Malfoy in a manor that made it clear he thought he ruled the world.

"Whatever doesn't mean I call you that, I'll call you whatever I want, blondielocks," Dante gave in reply.

"Better then having white hair because of inbreeding," Malfoy said not releasing he had just basically signed his death warrant.

Within a second of him calling them inbreeds he had two swords held by Dante and Vergil and a gun held by Nero at his head. The assistant seeing the problem rushed to their side and asked that if they wished to continue to do it somewhere private. The three hybrids decided that Malfoy wasn't someone who needed to be taken care of so they all put their weapons away and proceeded to have their measurements taken.

After Malfoy had had the weapons at his throat removed he fled the shop in record time and unfortunately for him the Golden Trio saw. Curious as to what could have made Malfoy flee that fast they entered the robe shop. They saw three of what appeared to be old men waiting to get measurements done for robes. Ron wasn't looking and ran into one of the so called old men.

"Whoops, sorry old man," said Ron as he got up from the floor.

"Old man?! Jeez I'm only seventeen," a voice came from the person Ron had run into.

The trio saw that it was indeed a teenage boy and that what they thought was white hair was actually a very light silver color.

"Hey Nero you alright?" came a voice as someone just came out from where the measurements were taken.

"I'm fine Dante!" was the reply that came form the person called Nero.

"Well its your turn," Dante said walking back to the group as Nero past him.

Ten minutes later and Nero was done as well. Vergil read the list and saw that the next stop would be Olivander's.


	2. Wands and Mishaps

They entered and were instantly assaulted by the scent of dust from centuries of build up. They had to resist the urge to cover their noses because that might insult the shop keeper. Giving a quick scan of the room Dante turned to her companions to ask "Where's the shop keeper?"

"Right here," Olivander said as he suddenly appeared from behind a book shelf. Which caused the half human half devils to jump slightly. Vergil would never admit it though.

"You the young lad with white hair next to the female who dresses like a boy," Olivander indicated to Nero.

"How'd you know Dante was a girl?" Nero asked curiously as he stepped up.

"I think I can tell the difference between a boy and a girl, young man." Olivander replied with a chuckle as he began to measure Nero's left arm.

Olivander left to go fetch something from a bookshelf and returned five minutes later with a slightly faded box. He handed it to Nero, who had absolutely had no clue what to do.

"Just it give a wave lad!" Olivander told Nero seeing he was confused as to what he was supposed to do.

"Nero c'mon wave it at me!" Dante said. Nero nodded and waved it at her.

There was a loud noise and smoke came out from random places. Once the smoke had cleared, every one in the store stared at Dante. Dante gave a confused look wondering why everyone was staring at her. Seeing his twin sister's confusion Vergil handed Dante a mirror. Dante took a look and saw what they were all staring at. Her once silver white hair was now a honey blond color and her crystalline eyes were now a more earthly shade of blue. She looked down and saw that she was wearing lace up boots that reached he kneecaps and that she was wearing a red and black skirt that came half way up her thighs. She had a black jacket on and she could see that underneath it she was wearing a red corset style shirt with red strings.

Dante gave a horrified shriek which was high pitched enough that if the shops windows hadn't had a spell on them which made them shatter proof they would have broken into a thousand pieces. "Help! I look like a girl!"

"Dante, YOU ARE A GIRL by birth in case you forgot," Vergil said sweat dropping at his twins silliness.

"I know but I look girly girl right now!" was what Dante said and Vergil could only shake his head at his twin.

Nero blushed slightly but rolled his eyes at Dante's behavior. "Just think if you'd had grown up differently this is what you might have grown up to look like." Nero said causing Dante to look at him with a horrified expression.

Before Dante could make another noise Vergil knocked her out and had Olivander change her back to normal. While Dante was unconscious Nero kept trying different wands. He finally found one which was Eucalyptus, 11 Inches thestral hair.

They woke Dante up and she began her quest for a wand. After going through twenty wands and throughly destroying Olivander's shop they finally found one. It was Birch wood, 9 inches phoenix feather.

They paid Olivander and after he had refused Nero's and Antes offer to help they left. They had decided to go get something to eat. Since it was so hot they unanimously decided more like Nero and Dante decided to go and get ice cream. Nero got mint, Dante cookie's and cream while Vergil got himself chocolate chip.

While they were eating they failed to notice they same trio as before in the robe store coming up to them with a bunch of people. Dante sensed it and turned around. She punched Nero hard enough that if he was a normal human he would have been on the ground moaning in pain, instead it only caused him to glare slightly at her while giving her a look saying what? Dante inclined her head ever so slightly and Nero turned and say the red haired boy who had called him old man.

"See? I told you that they all had white hair and appeared young," said a bushy haired girl.

"Yes you did Hermione and now will you tell me how you have that hair color." Inquired a man you looked like the red headed boy from before so Dante assumed that he was his father.

"Mind introducing yourself first?"

"My name's Arthur Weasley and this young red headed boy who I'm told called one of you old man is my son Ronald Weasley but he prefers to be called Ron. The twins are Fred and George, they red headed girl is my youngest Ginny. They girl who spoke before is Hermione Granger and the boy next to her is Harry Potter." Said the man and afterwards there was a pause as though they expected them to be shocked or something.

"That right? Well I'm Dante, the one next to me is Nero and the one ignoring you still munching on his ice cream is my older brother Vergil. As for how we got it Vergil and I were both born with it but I'm not sure about Nero as we aren't related."Dante said explaining it to them.

Vergil just rolled his eyes and stood up, noticing the robes they had on he voiced his question "You guys go to Hogwarts?"

It was the bushy haired girl Hermione he believed that replied in the affirmative.

"Well then since we haven't been there you would be so kind as to show them around before the sorting? It would be very much appreciated."

Hermione eagerly nodded her head glad she made a good impression. She had already figured out that this was their new defense against the dark arts teacher. She had figured it out once she'd heard his name.

The two groups said their goodbyes and parted ways.

When the three hybrids arrived at Hogwarts, which had involved some threating of a certain blond haired jit as Ron seemed to enjoy calling him for Nero and Dante. Vergil had simply sat there and watched although he had started to stroke Yamato, which an almost loving glint in his eyes causing the boy to pee himself and flee. The golden trio all laughed their heads off at this.

Nero and Dante had been told what some of the secrets of Hogwarts were and then the group had spent the rest of the time simply speaking about random things. Once or twice they had asked what had happened to Vergil, Dante's and Nero's parents but after Dante had told them that her and Vergil's parents had been murdered when they were seven and Nero had said he had been abandoned at an orphanage they had ceased that conversation.

They had already been given a quick tour of the castle by the golden trio. Nero and Dante were waiting outside the grand hall's doors. Vergil had already entered and it seemed quite a few people had developed a crush on him already. Nero and Dante were called and entered. Everyone in the great hall had stopped to view the two. They ignored the stares and whispers and made their way to the front quickly.

Once there they were told that they would need to be sorted into house groups and Nero was called first. He sat on the stool and Dante decided to use the ability to mind read which all hybrids possessed. She heard _hmm, haven't seen one of you for centuries thought you had all died out. Well I still have to sort you so lets get down to business. Your loyal, have courage and tend to run into things head first. These are all the qualities of a griffindor but you also have pride far to much of it. __Better be _SLYTHERIN!

A table with a green banner with the form of a snake on it burst out into cheers. Nero made his way over and seeing the annoying blond from the train sat next to him. This made the blond squirm.

Dante made her way to the stool and sat down the hat was placed on her head. Instantly she felt something shifting through her memories. It seemed to take particular interest in a memory which had made her decide to dress as a boy. The same voice she heard in Nero's mind began to speak to her. _I see that answers my question as to why you would dress as a male. You've been hiding as a male in order to protect yourself from your father's enemies ever since they murdered your mother. __But unlike most you have no desire to go and hunt them down. You have almost exactly the same qualities as that boy from before but you also don't have so much pride that you disregard little things that should be noted. You had best be _GRIFFINDOR!

This time it was the table with the red banner with the emblem of a griffin on it that exploded in cheer. Dante saw that the trio from before was there and so she sat next to them. She glanced at Nero and noted that he looked ready to fall asleep. She gained a slightly sadistic look at that and let out some killing intend. Nero snapped to attention and was glancing around the room as if trying to find the source. Dante quickly stopped before he realized it was her.

* * *

Done! Sorry I haven't update for a bit but my school was having exams and my mother wouldn't me let go on the Internet. Hope you like! Can anyone give me any ideas on what they would like in the story? I've already decided to make it during the 4th book and also maybe make Dante pregnant but I'd like to know your opinions on the last one. I originally started this one day cause I was seriously bored in class and my friend seemed to like so I decided to post it. It might be awhile till this gets updated but don't worry it will.


	3. Rivalry of houses

Dante groaned as she felt someone shake her trying to awaken her. She groggily threw a pillow at whom ever it was and grinned slightly when she heard them make a noise of discomfort.

"Man that was evil Dante!" she heard a voice whine.

"Shove it Ron, I don't care I'm sleepy and not getting up." Dante managed to get out just mumbling into her pillow.

She heard the door to the dorm close and she let out a sigh of relief. She was just going back to sleep when she heard something growl in the back of her mind. _Dante! Get up or you'll miss breakfast, _Dante heard Vergil growl in the back of her mind.

Groaning Dante got up and proceeded to get changed. Once she had gotten dressed she made her way to the eating hall. She snuck into the eating hall without anyone except the others like her noticing. She sat next to her friends in her classes.

She snuck into the eating hall without anyone except the others like her noticing.

She got given her schedule by Professor McGonagal, she was informed by Hermione that they had the same classes and that it was potions with Slytherians. She quickly followed her new friends out the eating halls doors and made her way trudging along behind them.

Once she entered the class room she saw Nero sitting by herself and promptly sat next to him. She saw everyone staring at them with shocked eyes. "What?" Dane asked noticing everyone staring at them.

"You can't sit next to a snake! Our houses are rivals and it is considered taboo to be friends with one another!" Ron said staring at them anger in his eyes.

"Nero and I have been friends for years and thats not going to change because of some stupid house rivalry Okay? Good." Dante's tone was firm showing that she wouldn't here anymore of it.

Snape arrived and he informed the class that the lesson was canceled due to the headmaster having to make an important announcement. Once everyone had gotten seated at their table Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would play host to the tri-wizard tournament.

The hall burst into chatter and everyone was excited. It was announced that the schools would arrive the day after tommorrow. Everyone was sent to bed with excitement in their heads except for three certain half humans.

Sorry its so short but I've been fairly busy lately. Anyways here chapter three. Any ideas about Vergil, Nero's and Dante's reactions to the other schools? Merry christmas for tommorw by the way. Has anyone ever heard of a song called Bodies by Robbie Williams? You should listen to it its really good.


	4. Feast

Dante was practically dead on her own two feet. They were outside waiting for the two other schools and guess what. They were fucking late and it was freezing. Dante growled, she seriously wanted nothing more than to go and set the school alight when they arrived. Maybe Nero and Vergil would help her, after all judging by the look on their faces that was what they wanted to do.

Dante's head snapped to the sky when she heard someone shout. She could easily make out an air borne carriage coming towards them. Once the carriage had landed and a tall women got out (Dante swore she was at lest ten feet tall), she was followed by a group of girls.

Dante thought that they needed to stop looking like so much like succubus. Seriously, they looked like nothing but dolled up females. They had way to much perfume on. Dante was glad and she could tell that Nero and Vergil were as well when they went inside. They were starting to feel dizzy.

She heard what sounded like the noise a sink made when the plug was pulled and look over at the lake. She noticed something that looked quite like a whirlpool had formed in the centre. She watched slightly bored as a ship come out of the lake. She paid very little attention when the students and the headmaster came out. Dante could tell that this man wasn't as friendly as he appeared. Although he definetly had a lot nicer aura around him then that Mad Eye Moody guy.

She heard the crowd erupt into yells and she heard one of her dorm mates. What was his name? The one with red hair…. Ah! That's it his name was Ron. Say to his friend _I think his names harry?_ 'Look its Victor Krum!' Dante thought _who in the hell is Victor Krum? He just looks like an over sized monkey except no where near as much hair._

Dante could hear snickering in the back of her head for that thought. _**You really don't care about what happens in the wizarding world do you?**_ Dante heard her twin say in her head._ Why should I?_ She thought back. It was then that Nero decided to make in an appearance. _Cause we're gonna be in the wizarding world for a while! Vergy would kill us well you if someone figured out what we really are simply cause you refused to learn anything any normal wizard including muggle borns like 'us'._

_Nero? _Dante thought. _Yeh Dante?_ She heard in her mind. _Shut up and run cause judging from the thoughts in my brother's head. You are gonna wish you were dead._ She felt his shock. _What'd I do to deserve him trying to kill me? _Nero whined. _ Could you tell me what he's planning?_

_Ah I dunno maybe the reason he want's to kill you is because you called him Vergy. So please get out off here. And no I will not tell you what he's planning. Bye._ She proceeded to head inside once she noticed that everyone else was already inside.

* * *

Dante rolled her eyes as she saw Nero limp in, she just knew Vergil had done something to him and she didn't want to know. She instead focused what her house mates were saying. When she felt an aura lased with malicious intent came into the hall.

She looked around and saw no one had entered through the great halls door way so where- the teacher's table. Her eyes darted towards the desk and she focused in on the man that had just entered. She and she knew instantly Vergil and Nero could also sense that this man was an imposter. It didn't really help he smelled slightly of demon. She decided to ignore it, if something happened then she would inform the headmaster if not then she didn't want unecassary suspsion on any of them. After all who knows how they would react to a demon/human hybrid?

* * *

Sorry its so short


	5. Authors note

Okay so these stories will be updated eventually however right now I am at a block for this fanfictions. Some chapters have been partially written but I just can't continue them for lack of inspiration to continue writing the storyline. And as such I'm putting them on hold while I work on a fanfiction I do have inspiration for. When I get the urge to write out a chapter I will and then post it.

I am very sorry.


End file.
